Onon Shizuki
Onon "Aono" Shizuki is Tsukune's cousin and Kyoko's Brother. And he will appear and makes his debut in Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Appearance Onon is 17 years old, that steps in Yokari Academy. He wears a different outfit then most of Yokari students. He wears Dark Blue jeans, Black coat, Biker shoes, and a Red muscle shirt. He carry's a necklace around his neck. He also wears a black robe at the beginning of the season. He also has a Motorcycle that he keeps with him during his travels. And he keeps it hidden in a shed next to the dormitory. Personality Onon is a mysterious person when he first steps into Yokari Academy. He does develop some friendships with Tsukune's friends. He shares the same blood type as Tsukune's. He's smart, intelligent,calm and kind hearted. He can without stand weather heat and cold. He is very quick when it comes to fighting. He learned his own martial art techniques. He has superhuman strength that he can even out with Moka's strength. Fanfiction Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Early Childhood Back in his days he was just a normal boy with a wonderful family. He and His parents are spending time to get ready for his 10th birthday party. After his birthday party ended, he and his parents are out in the car driving. Something got in there way, He and his parents get into a terrible car crash. Someone ends up saving Onon life. While his parents died. After the crash, he ends up taking his own path on traveling around the world. At age 14, He meets a young sorceress girl named Junko. She offered him a deal that he can live on peacefully. Onon accepts the deal. Later he reveals that Junko and him started develop feelings for each other and eventually fell in love with each other. But later Onon gets into a brutal fight with some stranger, he ends up getting knock down and his out was pulled out of his chest, and was crushed. Junko ended up taking her own life using all of her magic spells and took her own heart and implants it into Onon's chest. ''at Yokai Academy'' Onon first steps into Yokai Academy when he sees Tsukune and Moka crashing in to each other. And again when he sees Moka and Kokoa fight, with his abilities he stops the fight. He first Introduce himself when he steps foot in Ms. Nokenome class. He is seen later when captures Moka's sister "Kokoa" as bait, to get Moka to him. Tsukune, Moka and friends had to go to a roof top to save Kokoa from him they eventually show up, knowing the fact that they don't really know who he was under a black robe. Tsukune ends up taking off Moka's rosario off, and he real challenge begins. Inner Moka comes in for a strike attack, but somehow he ends up grabbing Moka ankle. Onon ends up throwing her across the roof top. After Moka hits him, his hood slips off of him revealing that it was there classmate Onon. Onon ends up taunting Moka to strike him out freely. Moka gets annoyed and ends up knocking him out cold. He ends up tell her that he is human. Moka ends up shaking her hand on what he just said. But unfortunately he get up on his feet easily. Ruby who notices everything on who Onon really is. Tsukune ends up feeling the same pain when Moka attacked Onon. He reveals himself as a Voodoo Man and Tsukune's cousin. With the brutal fight with Onon, his Master that ordered him to kill Moka. But Instead he had other plans, so he demands that Onon failed. And its revealed to be Kuyou, former member of the Security Committee. And what his true purpose is. Kuyou, trys everything to eliminate by force in his own hands. He just use Onon to do his dirty work. After hearing the truth out Kuyou he learns that Kuyou was responsible for what happen to Tsukune. Onon get frustrated and joins forces with Moka and the others to beat out Kuyou. But in the condition that Onon is in, he can't even barely fight cause of the fight he and Moka had. Kuyou almost tried to cremated Kokoa, but Onon steps in guarding to protect her life by using his "Enseigne" also known as a shield. But the fight was interrupted by Kuyou's minion. That Kuyou's plan is set. So he transports himself to one of his hidden places. later after the fight is over with, he apologizes to Moka and friends for all the ruckus that he caused. Onon who is in the forest, is training his fighting moves. Kokoa sees him training. Onon rips through his training dummies. He create Voodoo daggers and throws them at the dummies. Onon sense's someone nearby him. Kokoa at far distance is just watching him. Onon throws a Voodoo dagger near the tree where Kokoa is standing. Kokoa freaks out. Onon was aiming to miss the shot. He tells her that its rude to stare at him while he trains. Kokoa notices a Necklace around his neck, she wonders on whose it is. So she tells him. Onon tells her that it belonged to an old friend of his. Onon excuses himself from Kokoa. After class ends, Tsukune and Moka asked him if he would like to join the Newspaper club. Onon dosen't listen to them, so he just ends up walking away from them As Onon is walking out the courtyard get a drink from the vending machine. Onon gets a suprise from Saizou Komya. Saizou asks him if he's the new student around Yokai. Saizou starts to pick on a fight with Onon, thinking Onon is nothing but a human being and make pyshical contact to the collar of Onon's Coat. He tells Saizou not to touch him. Onon tells Saizou on what if he is human, then Saizou says that he would expose Onon for entering the monster world. Onon tells Saizou to give his best shot to kill him. So Saizou throws Onon across the courtyard. But Onon overpowers Saizou from behind him, ends up tossing him and smashing him to the ground A week passes by. Onon is inside the Schools pool which appears to be all red instead of natural color. Onon is inside thinking on his past year, about his family and when he journeys around country to country. Onon is also thinking on what is going on between Moka and Kokoa on why Kokoa is attacking Moka. So he trys to find answers why. Meanwhile Moka talks to Tsukune if he's seen Onon around. Kokoa who is actually looking for Onon ends up finding him in the forest thinking that he's just standing for nothing. She asks him why he's all out in the forest by himself. Onon talks to her that she had tremendous attitude problem. Kokoa gets mad at him for saying that, but he continues to tell her that she just needs to except the facts. Onon walks but stop and tells her " Has anyone told you that you cute she is?" Onon continues to walk away. Kokoa blushes but shakes it off. Onon whose on the schools top roof is overlooking everywhere (with arms crossed) Tsukune and Moka find him. He talks to Tsukune and Moka. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari show up as well. Finding out what happen to Tsukune at the school, and tells Tsukune and Moka about what happen to him. He reveals them that his passed lover sacrificing herself to save his life and live. Then Onon talks to Moka on whats going on between Moka and Kokoa. Moka explain everything to him between her and Kokoa. Onon understands on what the deal is, so Onon tells her that she will have to listen to him instead if Kokoa wont listen to Moka. And he wont stop till they become more like what sisters should be. They all go back outside of school so that Kokoa can meet them. Kokoa shows up and challenges Moka to fight her, but Onon shows up behind Kokoa and tells her "No" and that she will pick a fight on him instead. Kokoa refuses to, but Onon goes up to her and slaps her in the face, so she can realize on whats going on. But she still refuses to listen to him and gets an angry smile on her face. She calls out her weapon (spike bat) and strikes at him. But Onon dodges her attack. He knows that he has to deal with Kokoa the hardway. But Onon manages to get the upper hand by draining Kokoa's life energy and making her week with some weird clear skull. He picks her up by the chest. And he explain to Kokoa on what would happen if her Rosary stayed off forever. Kokoa tells her that the outer moka isn't her real sister and she hangs around with lame friend (referring to Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.) Onon shake her for what she's saying about it and tells her that the Outer moka and her share the same blood line and tells her that having friends is not weakness, it makes a person much stronger even if its a loved one. Kokoa sees that he hand is shaking and looks at him and tells him that he is right. Onon puts her down, apologize to her for grabbing her like that, and give back Kokoa all her life energy back. kokoa apologize to the outer moka. And that she didn't know on what would happen. She also says why is Tsukune the only person to take off the Rosary but Kokoa. Onon give Kokoa a go explanation that Moka found the most Important person in her life. and that he would never harm her. And it's a sign of love. Kokoa realizes the guilt that she caused. But Onon warms her heart that its not true. He explains to her about how siblings are. And that her real sister (Inner Moka) will always love and care for you even is she's not around. During the back to school day, Onon decides that he wants to form a team. But before he could ask Tsukune and the others to join, he gets in the middle of both Kurumu and Mizore's Mother's. Onon decides to talk them individually. He gets all the information from both Kurumu and Mizore. But the whole fight with Ageha and Tsurara continued. Both Ageha and Tsurara start to get attracted to Onon. But Onon tells them that he doesn't belong to anybody. Ageha and Tsurara get mad starting the drama, that they will take Onon by force. Onon takes both of them on. So Tsurara ends up freeze's him up completely. But with Onon voodoo magic, he burn the Ice down. So both Ageha and Tsurara both strike at him, but the end up hitting each other. Ageha uses her charm spell on him, but wasn't affected by it. The fight ends and tells them that its their daughters (Kurumu and Mizore) decision and to respect them. After everything is over with the fight, Onon talks to Tsukune and the other if they want to join his team. He explains to them that they would have to face against Kuyou again. Tsukune and the others accept to join in. Rosario + Vampire: Redemption (Revamped) Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires Artillery's and Specialist *A Sword ( uses Kokoa pet bat Kou.) *Enseigne (Shield) *Marteau *Voodoo Wip *Voodoo Burst spears *Voodoo Daggers (Also for Throwing at enemies.) *His Sorceress necklace - Teleporting him anywhere he wants. *Martial Art skills Relationship Status Friends/Allies *Junko (Past lovers & Deceased) *Tsukune Aono (Cousin) *Moka Akashiya / Inner Moka *Kokoa Shuzen (New love interest) *Mizore Shirayuki *Ginei Morioka *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendo *Ruby Toujo *Jake Aono (Step Cousin) *unnamed Old friend with Onon Shizuki (Coming soon. In season 2) Enemies *Moka Akashiya (After knowning the truth from Kuyou and Tsukune, he becomes more friends with her.) *Kuyou ( Returns as the villian once again ) Gallary 24670_1385852253577_1450155525_1034.jpg|Rosario + Vampire crew members TsukuneMokaOnon.jpg|Moka Akayshia (Both Inner and Outer), Tsukune Aono and Onon Shizuki Onon's fighting Record in R+V: Redemption (Season 1) *Onon V.S. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari & Ruby - Draw *Onon V.S. Saizou - Win *Onon V.S. Kokoa - Win *Onon Vs Ageha & Tsurara - Win *Onon V.S. Kuyou's Men Upcoming fight(s) *Onon V.S Kuyou See Also * Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Category:Characters Category:Yokai Students Category:Males